Summer Will Be Gone
by Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive
Summary: Janjimu telah kau tepati... Kau telah membuat sore ku menjadi indah... dengan semua pengorbanan mu...   Ehem! Mungkin summary ama Title nya gag cocok and aneh... tapi... Arrgh! Baca Langsung aja dah! SasuFemNaru! RnR plis?
1. Chapter 1

Goresan tinta jingga kebiruan, nampak menghiasi langit cerah di sore itu.

Semilir angin, berembus dari Timur ke Barat.

Perlahan-lahan mengahapus rona biru langit yang sedikit demi sedikit tergantikan dengan kemilau jingga di langit sore.

Koak burung gagak yang beterbangan pulang, tak asing lagi di telinganya.

Mata biru seindah batu safir itu, menatap nyalang pada sebuah batu nisan yang terus ia tangisi sejak tadi.

Tak ada isak. Tak ada sebuah penyesalan yang terucap di bibir ranum itu.

Tapi yang ada hanyalah butir-butir air mata yang selalu menggenang dan berakhir dengan mengalirnya sungai kecil yang bermuara di kelopak matanya.

Wajah cantik itu kini, seperti mayat hidup. Pucat pasi, dan terlebih lagi, raut wajahnya yang menyiratkan rasa kedukaan yang mendalam.

Raut wajah, yang seakan telah di tinggalkan oleh sang terkasih. Raut wajah yang kini tak mengenal kehangatan cinta lagi.

Kehangatan cinta, yang dulu tulus ia berikan pada sosok itu. Sosok yang sangat berarti baginya, setelah almarhum kedua orang tuanya. Sosok yang selalu setia berada disisinya. Sosok seorang pemuda yang berbakti pada tanah airnya.

Namun kini, sosok itu tlah pergi. pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendiri. Termenung melihat sepi.

Sekarang tak ada lagi yang berarti baginya. Terkecuali untuk sebait lirik lagu yang dulu pernah cintanya nyanyikan.

Lirih ia nyanyikan sepotong lirik yang begitu menusuk perasaanya. Bersusah payah agar matanya tak lagi mengeluarkan kristal-kristal bening itu.

Tapi itu semua sia-sia belaka. Tetap saja butiran-butiran kecil itu menetes dari pelupuk matanya, mengalirkan lagi dua buah aliran sungai yang semakin lama semakin menderas. Ia menggumam pelan.

"Kumohon jangan keluar lagi!" gumamnya mengancam.

Tangannya terkepal. Matanya terpejam erat. Berusaha menghentikan aliran sungai itu.

Setelah beberapa saat berperang dengan air matanya. Ia kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Mata biru yang dulu memancarkan keceriaan dan kepolosan, sekarang berselimut kesedihan dan kesakitan yang begitu mendalam.

Sakit. Ia akui itu. Tapi, tak ada gunanya lagi ia merintih, menjerit. Karna, sekarang pemuda tercintanya tlah pergi dan takkan pernah kembali lagi, untuk selamanya.

Kekosongan… hampa… dunia terasa berputar… membuatnya limbung dalam sebuah ruangan, dimana tak ada lagi yang bisa membantunya keluar dari ruangan itu. Sendiri… ia hadapi kenyataan pahit ini…

Kenyataan yang mengatakan, bahwa ia tlah pergi. Meninggalkan ia sendiri… menangis di tengah rasa sakit yang terus mendera batinnya…

Perlahan ia beranjak dari posisinya yang sekarang, menjadi berdiri. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah biola cantik berwarna putih suci, dengan alat geseknya yang juga berwarna sama.

Disampirkannya biola putih itu, ke pundak mungilnya, yang sedikit bergetar., karna menahan segala rasa sakit di hatinya.

Berulang kali, ia hirup udara sore hari yang begitu menyejukkan. Namun kali ini berbeda… semua yang dirasakannya hanyalah perasaan hampa.

Perlahan ia gesekkan senar biola itu. Menghasilkan alunan melodi indah nan pilu yang pernah ia mainkan.

Gesekan demi gesekan terus ia mainkan pada senar biolanya. Memainkan alunan melodi sebuah lagu yang dulu sering kekasihnya mainkan untuka dirinya.

Sebuah lagu yang betemakan pengabdian cinta untuk wanitanya. Dan lagu itu selalu ia tujukkan pada dirinya.

Seiring dengan permainan biolanya yang memilukan. Ia tak lagi bisa menahan semua rasa sakit yang membebani nuraninya.

Membiarkan air mata itu turun dan kembali membasahi kedua pipi tan-nya, sebagai sebuah pelampiasan atas semua kepedihan yang ia rasakan kini.

Gumaman-gumaman kecil tak luput dari bibirnya. Menggumamkan beberapa bait lagu yang ia hafal.

Permainanya semakin menjadi. Membuat seakan-akan biolanya lah yang merintih dan menangis, sebagai penggantinya. Gesekan biola itu semakin menusuk hati. Lebih memilukan dari yang sebelumnya, disaat bait terakhir yang ia gumamkan.

"Now and forever… you will be… my… man…"

Permainan biola solo itu berhenti. Kedua tangannya terkulai lemas disamping tubuhnya. Merasa tak kuat lagi untuk melanjutkan permainan solo-nya, yang begitu menyedihkan. Menyedihkan bukan berarti tidak baik… tapi terkesan… mati…

Matanya terpejam. Jejak-jejak air mata masih terlihat di kedua belah pipinya.

Didongakkan nya kepalanya itu ke atas. Seakan sedang menatap langit sore yang cerah, tapi sebenarnya tidak.

Seulas senyum manis mengembang anggun di wajahnya. Membayangkan betapa indahnya bila ia kembali ke masa itu. Masa dimana ia selalu bersama dengan pemuda yang ia cintai itu, disaat sebelum peperangan yang mengenaskan itu merebut nyawa pemudanya. Cinta pertama dan terakhir… Uchiha Sasuke…

***Owari***

**Yo! Readers! Ini Cuma one shoot tanpa arti yang Mi-chan publish karna gag ada kerjaan dan pengennya sih ini cerita mau ku kirim ntar!**

**Jadi, sebelum ngirim beneran, aku butuh komentar dan saran!**

**Sip! Dah! Mohon bantuannya ya readers!**

**Mind to reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2: Sorry

**Flashback**

Secercah warna jingga, mulai menghiasi langit di desa kecil itu.

Bulan mulai menampakkan wajahnya samar-samar dari balik awan putih. Menggeser sedikit demi sedikit kedudukan sang Raja Matahari.

Gemericik kecil air sungai, yang mengalir tenang juga menambah indahnya suasana santai nan cantiknya saat sinar matahari menerpa permukaan air sungai yang jernih. Berkilau layaknya batu Azure ditengah kemilau dunia.

Nampak sepasang anak Adam dan Hawa sedang duduk bersantai diatas dermaga kecil yang terbuah dari kayu.

Kaki mereka mengayun-ayun, menendang air yang ada dibawahnya.

Terkadang terdengar suara tawa yang berasal dari si gadis yang dengan asyiknya berceloteh tanpa titik, pada seorang pemuda yang berada disebelahnya.

Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Sasuke ini, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ocehan gadis yang ada disebelahnya.

Didongakkannya kepalanya. Menatap angkasa yang mulai berubah wujud menjadi kemilau jingga di sore hari. Menggantikan kemilau langit biru di siang hari.

Tapi hanya satu langit biru yang takkan tergantikan di hati maupun matanya.

Dia seorang gadis berambut pirang yang mempunyai mata seindah langit itu. Langit biru. Gadis yang selalu berada di hatinya. Gadis yang bisa mengetahui isi hatinya. Gadis yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum tulus. Dia lah segalanya bagi pemuda itu.

"Kau melihat apa?"

Satu pertanyaan itu sontak membuatnya menoleh dan menatap mata seindah langit biru itu.

"Menurutmu apa?" tanya Sasuke balik seraya kembali menatap langit sore yang serba kuning dan jingga itu.

Gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya bingung. Ya beginilah kelakuannya saat bingung.

Sasuke kembali menoleh pada gadisnya. Mendengus pelan memaklumi 'kekurangan' gadis yang dicintainya ini.

"Lihat dan jangan bertanya lagi." gumamnya yang kemudian kembali menatap langit sore desanya.

Gadis yang bernama Naruto itu hanya mengangguk paham. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, ia mengikuti apa yang pemuda disebelahnya katakan.

Mata biru itu membulat takjub. Tak pernah dikiranya langit sore sebegini indahnya. Dan inilah pengalaman pertamanya melihat sore yang sangat cantik di desanya.

"Waow… cantik sekali…" gumamnya takjub. Sasuke sedikit meliriknya sebelum ia mengeluarkan senyum tipisnya.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Naruto menoleh sedikit dan mendapati kekasihnya itu sama sekali belum merubah posisinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya gadis manis itu bingung. Dahinya sedikit berkerut.

Tanpa merubah posisinya, pemuda itu menjawab.

"Maksudku, apa kau suka pemandangan seperti ini?" ulang Sasuke dengan sedikit perubahan kalimat. Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum, seraya kembali menatap langit sore.

"Tentu saja." Jawab gadis berambut pirang keemasan itu. "Semoga saja, langit sore akan indah seperti ini, selamanya!"

Seulas senyum tipis terukir jelas diwajahnya.

"Kalau kau, _Teme?_" tanya gadis itu sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Apapun yang kau sukai, aku juga akan menyukainya. Dan aku akan melakukan apa saja, agar sore-mu selalu indah seperti ini." Jawabnya, yang membuat wajah Naruto dihiasi semburat kemerahan, karna malu.

"Memangnya kau akan melakukan apa saja untukku?" tanya nya lagi, kali ini wajahnya sudah kembali seperti semula. Tak ada lagi semburat kemerahan dipipinya.

"Aku akan mendaftar pasukan siap tempur, di Pusat Akademi keprajuritan."

Satu kalimat itu mampu membuat matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Lagi-lagi angin menghembuskan helaian rambut pirangnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" tanya gadis itu lirih, tampak tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Bukankah aku tadi sudah bilang? Aku akan melakukan apa saja, agar hari-hari mu tenang. Dan inilah jalan satu-satunya. Lagipula, pasukan mereka sedang kekurangan anggotanya." Jawab pemuda itu tenang. Matanya masih asyik menatap langit, walaupun sebenarnya air matanya ingin menetes. Tapi ia harus tegar. Demi seluruh penduduk desa dan negaranya. Dan juga demi hari-hari gadisnya, agar selalu tenang, tanpa suara tembakan dan bom di siang, malam, ataupun paginya. Tak ada lagi yang bisa membuat gadisnya kehilangan seseorang yang berarti baginya. Itupun tak termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau sudah gila, hah? Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang ku cintai lagi, untuk yang ke sekian kalinya!" bentak gadis itu. Tangannya terkepal. Genangan air mata muncul dari balik pelupuk matanya. Ia menangis. Tentu saja. Mana ada orang yang ingin kehilangan seseorang yang dicintai.

Sasuke masih tetap mendongak menatap langit sore yang, perlahan berubah menjadi senja.

Sebenarnya pemuda itu ingin sekali memeluk dan menenangkan gadisnya. Tapi itu tak ia lakukan. Biarlah gadisnya itu membencinya. Toh, sebentar lagi ia akan pergi dari desanya, dan mengikuti akademi keprajuritan di desa sebelah. Dan mungkin ia tak akan melihat wajah perempuan yang ia cintai. Karna ia tau, itu akan menambah kecintaannya, dan membuat dirinya enggan meninggalkan gadisnya itu. Lebih baik ia dibenci, dari pada harus menganggung luka yang lebih sakit, yaitu melihat gadisnya menangis saat melihat ia, yang mungkin nanti akan terbaring di salah satu tempat, dimana beribu-ribu orang meninggal dunia, akibat peperangan yang tak kunjung usai ini.

"…"

"Kau kejam, Sasuke! Teganya kau meninggalkan ku sendirian disini! Apa kau tak memikirkan perasaanku, hah? Aku kekasihmu! Dan aku tak ingin kalau lelaki yang kucintai terluka dimedan perang nanti! Aku tak ingin!"

"Tapi, ini semua juga untukmu, _Dobe…_" gumam pemuda itu pelan. Naruto menatap kekasihnya tak percaya.

"BIARPUN INI SEMUA UNTUKKU, AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGINGINKANNYA!"

Kaki jenjangnya mundur perlahan. Mata biru sapphire itu terus meneteskan air mata. Lagi-lagi angin musim panas yang sejuk mempermainkan helaian rambutnya.

"Kau kejam, Sasuke! Kau kejam! AKU BENCI PADAMUUUUU!"

Naruto berbalik, lalu berlari kencang meninggalkan kekasihnya, yang masih duduk terhenyak atas perkataannya tadi. Tak sadar, Sasuke meneteskan air mata.

"Aku mencintaimu… musim panasku… biarlah kau membenciku… asalkan senyum manismu terkembang lagi, dengan hilangnya semua deru perang yang selalu mengacaukan hari-hari mu… maafkan aku… tapi aku harus melakukannya… ini semua hanyalah untukmu… _Dobe_…"

***TBC***

**Author's Note: **

**Aiiih…~~ aneh bin ajaib sekali ini fic! Gag sedih, gag romantis… **

**UNTUK YANG KESEKIAN KALINYA, GOMENASAAAAAI…!**

**Sebenarnya, Mi-chan mau mublish oneshoot! Tapi hasilnya sangatlah gaje! And semua readers yang nge-reviews jadi nanya ini Cuma prolog!**

**Sekali lagi gomeeeen….! Maklum semuanya… Mi-chan gag bakat bikin one-shoot… and semua fic Mi-chan multichap semua! Gomeeeen…~~! (+_+)!**

**Okey, chap kemaren itu Cuma prolog…. Dan bodohnya Mi-chan malah nulis OWARI SODARA-SODARA! I'm so stupid! Baka Mi-chan memang bagus untukku, Hika-chan… Hiksu… **

**Yap, maaf untuk apdet lamanya! Karna Mi-chan ada UKK yang sangat-sangat-sangat-super-duper-abracadabra- Susahnya minta ampuuuun…~~ Apalagi matek-matek yang sangat menyeramkan itu…~ Aiiih… I hate mathematics! **

**Umm… gomen lagi ya, readers… Mi-chan sebenernya waktu nge-publish fic ini pengen ngeberi tema "Now and Forever" tapi malah lupa waktu mau publish… soalnya cepet-cepet sih, gara-gara my lovely Kaa-san/ Mamyiaw/ Madher/Mamake nyuruh Mi-chan buat belajar… persiapan UKK getoh loeeeeh…! **

**Nah, setelah cukup berbasa basinya, Mi-chan mau ngebales Review readers sekalia, yang dengan sudinya memberi saran+reviews…! Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

**Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru: **Eh? Jadi lebih mirip puisi, ya? Daripada prolog? Emm… Mi-chan juga, waktu pertama kali ngetik, and liat hasilnya, ragu ini lebih ke puisi ato cerita…  
>Ehehe… makasih udah nge-review fic Mi-chan… Arigatou…~<p>

**CCloveRuki: **Arigatou, atas review nya Bby-chan…~ Semoga Sasu tenang ya, di alam sana… dan pasti suatu saat ketemu lagi ama Naru… Arigatou again!

**NaruDobe ListaChan: **Karna balesannya udah lewat PM, Mi-chan mau ngasih ucapan terima kasih aja disini… Coz, Mi-chan lupa apa yang kemaren Mi-chan tulis di PM! Hehehe… gomen, karna udah bikin Lista-chan salah paham… Arigatou Lista-chan…~

**Superol: **Emm… Sebenarnya yang paling menderita disini Sasu… udah dibenci, mati lagi… Ckckck… Mi-chan kejam juga ternyata… Eh? Kata-kata mana yang menusuk hati? Gomen karna udah bikin hati Superol-chan *kebiasaan manggil pake embel"chan* sakit, gara-gara ketusuk kata-kata Mi-chan… Oh ya! Emang kata-kata Mi-chan setajam apa sih, jadi bikin Superol-chan sakit? *plak!* Hahaha! Arigatou! Review lagi yah!

**Sweet Orchid: **Arigatou atas sarannya! Mungkin Mi-chan harus memperbaiki lagi kesalahan yang ada disini, baru di kirim… terima kasih banyak! Review lagi!

**Sekian dulu dari chap kali ini… maaf kalo kurang panjang, dan permintaan Mi-chan sebelum Go on dari sini…**

**Review Please…~~~**


End file.
